


An Amorous Education

by SerenadeStrong (ninja_orange)



Category: Society of Gentlemen - K. J. Charles
Genre: Dom/sub, Erotica, Humiliation, M/M, early modern erotica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninja_orange/pseuds/SerenadeStrong
Summary: Silas prints some very popular new pamphlets not at all based on the habits of certain gentlemen of his acquaintance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All thanks to plalligator, who was an audience for my off the cuff email fic, provided some choice dialog on twitter, and beta'd the whole thing as well <3

> _What follows are the experiences and observations of one gentleman friend of my acquaintance who spent much of his life in France, where he both observed and participated in the kind of pleasures unheard of in our more polite society. Having obtained his memoirs written during this time and been given permission to publish, I have collected and translated them for you here._
> 
> _First entry_
> 
> _Having reached my majority and obtained an inheritance previously held for me in trust, I immediately prevailed upon my close friend Mr. J — to introduce me to society._

Dom put the booklet down and looked at Silas.

"Is this meant to be about _Harry_?" He asked, aghast.

"Of course not," said Silas, in an infuriatingly innocent tone. "It is about is a young English gentleman, newly come into money, who is instructed in the arts of the bedroom and introduced to joys of sodomy by a group of friendly gentlemen of his new acquaintance, at an anonymous pleasure club in France."

"So not at all like Harry then," said Dom, scathing in his turn. "I can't believe you published this!"

"It's all anonymous," Silas said, "And anyway I'm sure only those very _intimately_ acquainted with any of your set would even think to look for a resemblance."

Dom glowered but in this case Silas knew best and he knew the man would never endanger any of them for something so trivial as a few shillings for writing filthy books. He trusted Silas wasn’t hurting them, but he still didn’t like it.

"Well in any case it's in very poor taste," he said, and left to get dressed for dinner.

With Silas still working at all hours to get his shop running and Dominic being as busy in taxes as he ever was in the home office, they did not spend every night together. They had their regularly scheduled trysts, of course, and then whenever Silas could spare the time to spend the night, which was becoming increasingly frequent. This, however, was not one of those nights, so Dom went to bed early, and alone.

It was not unusual for him to read before bed. Tonight he kept a lamp burning and settled in with a novel — not one of Silas's recommendations this time. He remembered it being quite good but tonight it wouldn't keep his attention. He kept looking at the locked drawer of his desk where Silas's filthy booklet had been carefully stowed, on top of some of his less seditious pamphlets. He read through another page, eyes unseeing, mind on nothing but what Silas could possibly have written. Finally with a disgusted sigh he put his book down, rose in a huff, and fetched the key to the desk drawer.

The little booklet was titled "An Amorous Education, Being The Account Of A Young Gentleman Who Learns Much Of Love And Pleasure During A Life Abroad"

Dominic lay back in bed next to the lamp and flipped through the first few pages, still irked that Silas had thought writing such drivel was worth it. He stopped as if he'd been run into a wall when his eye caught the word "spanking". Silas wouldn't have used their personal tendencies as fodder for this, would he?

_Of course he would_ , Dom admitted to himself. Silas was shameless, which was why he loved him.

As reluctant and yet excited as if Silas himself had commanded him to read the passage during one of their sessions, Dom found the top of the paragraph and began.

> _Through the key-hole I saw the loveliest scene, the first man being bent over the bed and soundly paddled while the man administering the spanking scolded him soundly._
> 
> _"Please, no more!" the first cried, only to be opened up and frigged furiously. With his spare hand his friend brought out the largest prick I had ever set eyes on_

_Good god, Silas, have some semblance of modesty,_ Dom thought, embarrassed on his friend's behalf since the incorrigible man obviously wouldn't be. After a moment's pause to collect himself he continued reading.

> _red and proud and weeping at the tip. He stuffed his engine of love into his helpless companion and fucked him with great enthusiasm until they both climaxed with simultaneous ecstasy, their copious spend shooting over the coverlet._
> 
> _Meanwhile my friend Mr. J— having quietly and gently undone my trousers had one hand gripping my own ramrod_

Dominic stopped again. He was getting hard, his prick tenting his nightshirt. It felt absolutely sordid to get off on these twisted fantasies, but thinking about Silas, about Silas imagining him and writing this— he took himself in hand and finished with just a few strokes.

~*~

Richard found the pamphlet on his morning tea tray. He looked from the title to David and back, puzzled as to why his valet (and lover) thought he would want this along with the morning paper.

"I'm sure there's a good reason why you've obtained this," he said. David nodded.

"Are you...content? With our activities in the bedroom?" _And on the floors_ , Richard mentally added. _And the chairs in the library_. Surely if David thought he needed such an education he would have taken charge of it himself, without needing to refer to pornographic literature.

"Oh, very," David assured him. "That's not why it's here. I have a feeling the book may be brought to your attention sooner or later, my lord, I didn't want you to be caught unawares."  
  
Richard took up the pamphlet, shooting a suspicious sidelong glance at his valet as he did so. He flipped open the cover and started reading. After half a page or so he began turning pages briskly, reading bits here and there until he finally shut the booklet with a decisive snap. To his credit, David thought, he was only the faintest bit pink around the ears.

"I see," Richard said. "You seem very relaxed given how hard you worked last time there were accusations of sodomy in our direction so I deduce you must know something that I do not."

"Only that we know the author, and unlike last time there is no question he's likely to blackmail one of you."

"Oh God," Richard said, realization dawning. "Silas. _Silas_ wrote that? Was the bit with the straps...? Oh God it was, wasn't it, it was him and Dom."

"I'm sure I couldn't say, my lord."

"And you honestly believe this won't implicate any of us."

David's countenance took on the calm, far sighted look he got when he was mapping out social moves like a chess game. "There is a rising popularity of these kinds of pornographic publishings," he said. "Most of them less dedicated to sodomy but that detail alone does not make this particular writing stand out so much as you might suppose. The stories invariably include anonymous nobility which unlike the scandal sheets rarely bear a strong resemblance to anyone in particular. Given this, anyone in the habit of reading these kinds of _memoires_ is unlikely to be either assuming or looking for a real life inspiration, especially among their company at White's. If anything I would say a resemblance, were it noticed and were its author less dear to our Sir Dominic, I would say it's grounds for a slander suit rather than viable blackmail."

Richard let out a breath. "So it's not dangerous, just some stupid game of that wretched Democrat's."

"I believe so, yes."

"But you were right to bring it to me, as you always are," Richard said. "I can only imagine that once this gets around I'll be summoned to deal with it somehow."

Sure enough, by the following Friday the Ricardians - and Silas - were gathered in their room at Quex's, a copy of the pamphlet on the table as evidence.

There was an awkward silence, finally broken by Francis crying out "What on _Earth_ possessed you to publish this?" Followed so quickly by Dom saying "Well it's all lies anyway I hope we know that," that their speeches overlapped and neither one continued.

"Well the bit with you -," Richard started, before he broke off in horror at what he was about to say. Everyone stared and Henry coughed awkwardly before Julius took the floor.

"Is Cyprian doing anything about this," he asked bluntly. Of all of them he looked the most amused by the booklet.

"He says it's nothing we need concern ourselves about," said Richard. "Given the author" — he looked pointedly at Silas — "is unlikely to blackmail us or otherwise reveal his inspiration."

Silas grinned. "I have no idea what you're on about," he said. "All fiction this is."

"Like hell," said Ash. His counterpart had featured in a tryst over a card table that hit a little too close to home.

"Well I certainly never..." Harry trailed off, looking from man to man, apparently also unwilling to speak the details of his supposed exploits aloud.

Richard sighed. "Cyprian assures me the sort who read this would never presume to think there was an inspiration, much less that it's us."

"He's right," Silas chimed in. "If anyone does think it's not pure fiction they'll assume it's some gutter swine making fun of his betters. And I _am_ gutter swine making fun of his betters, so that's alright then," he said, giving Dom a very pointed look to quiet his disagreement.

Dominic was not entirely pleased with this hazy conclusion, but as it had been settled that they weren't in any danger and the books had already been sold, there didn't seem to be much else to do. To make it worse, Silas was oddly absent from Dom's life for the next few days. The notes they usually passed weren't delivered, the late night meetings were postponed. Silas was always busy. Dom waited anxiously for their standing date of Wednesday, worried for the first time in years that Silas wouldn't show up. What if his friends' reception to the activities in that book had turned him off? What if they guessed parts of the pamphlet were not quite fiction? Richard had only lately come around to understanding his desires, and he'd known for years. If the others had realized what the book meant and warned Silas away...Dom stood abruptly and paced to the end of his room. This train of thought was not helping.

When Silas finally knocked on Dom's door he was a full half an hour late and holding a folded piece of paper. Dom opened hastily at the knock, torn between demanding an explanation and thanking him for showing up at all.

Silas didn't make him choose. "I'm sorry," he said. "The publishers kept me later than I expected and by the time I realized I would be late a note wouldn't have gotten here much before I did."

Dom breathed. "I thought you might not come at all," he said.

"Why in hell's name would you think that?" Silas asked, obviously concerned.

"That damned book!" Dom cried. "You can't imagine how it felt sitting amongst all my friends, knowing they'd read that pamphlet, wondering if they'd guessed it was true and if they'd reject me for it. I thought they might have kept you from me because of it."

"I hope they won't do that," Silas said, "as I've just finished the next issue." He handed Dom the paper he held. "Read it aloud."

Dom looked at him.

"Read it aloud," Silas repeated. Slowly, measured. Like a threat. "Or do I have to whip you now to get you to do as I say."

"Oh, no, Silas don't make me," Dom said, a plea and a denial in one.

"Read the fucking paper." Silas said forcefully. He strode closer as if to intimidate.

Dom took a shaky breath and looked at what he held in his hands. It was one piece, folded in half to form a little two-page booklet. The outside was the same title page as the first one, with a small lettered "Volume II" on the bottom. He opened it and began to read.

"This second account concerned one Sir Dominic Frey— " he broke off, nearly choking on his own tongue. "Silas tell me you didn't publish this," he said. His blood was running cold, but in the same way a painful blow twisted to pleasure when applied by the right hand, the humiliation Silas dealt coiled and burned in his gut until it turned into arousal. He felt himself flushing, and his breeches were getting tight over his growing erection.

"Stop stalling," Silas said. "Surely you learned how to recite in all your rich fancy schools so read the passage, nice and pretty."

Dom swallowed convulsively and continued "Sir Dominic Frey. Having met with his lover in their private room, he undressed at once and began begging to suck the other's cock." He paused and looked at Silas, he wasn't sure for what. Confirmation he was doing it right, perhaps. Silas just nodded. He continued reading.

"Having been granted permission he took the other's stiff member into his mouth and sucked him most skillfully until ordered to stop. At this point— " his voice shook a little, with embarrassment and arousal in equal measure. "At this point, he knelt on all fours, so as to raise his bottom in the air, and pleaded to be fucked until he was given what he so prettily cried for, and was buggered until they both spent."

"Very good," Silas stopped him when he took a breath before the next paragraph. "Now do it."

"What?" Dom asked.

"Strip. Beg for my cock. Tell me how much you want a prick in your mouth. Get on the floor so I can fuck you. Everything you just read, I want you to do it."

"Oh no, please. It's bad enough reading it," Dom said.

"You'll do it, my Tory, and you'll like it while you do."

Dom hesitated, considering more of a protest, but reading the booklet had been such a trial he already felt like he'd been brought to heel. He was certainly at a fair cock-stand already, and without even being touched. Putting the paper down on the bed, he proceeded to strip. Coat, waistcoat, breeches and shirt, everything removed and laid to one side. And then - he'd done this before, but that didn't make it any easier, or less humiliating.

"Please may I suck your prick," he said, voice somewhat strangled with the tension running through his body.

"Please what?"

"Please, Silas," Dom said, praying his voice didn't crack or waver. "Please give me your cock."

Silas unbuttoned the fall of his trousers and drew out his stiff member, holding it one hand and beckoning with the other. "Come get it."

Dom started to walk forward only for Silas to sharply shake his head. "Crawl, if you want it so badly," he said.

Dom sucked in a breath but even as he reflexively protested "No, please," he was falling to his knees. He shuffled the few feet to Silas across the rug like that, until he was close enough to reach out for the other man's hips to draw him close. He went to work on his prick, licking and sucking as if there were nothing else in the world he'd rather do.

"You are good at that," Silas murmured, running a hand through Dom's hair. He thrust down his throat a few times, one thumb at the join where his cock met Dom's lips, to hold him steady or feel the way he fucked him or both. After a few minutes he pulled back and told Dom to get down. "All fours now, just like it said."

Dom did so, bracing himself on his elbows, cheeks burning with shame at the undignified position it placed him in. "Sir Dominic," Silas praised him, running a hand down his back and down to cup one buttock. "Prostrate on the floor, waiting for a fucking. And all those lords reading exactly how it happened." Without warning he pressed in, cock thick and hot. Dom mewled and trembled, pushing back despite himself. Silas wasted no time, fucking in quick and hard and reaching one hand around to stroke Dom at the same time, frigging him mercilessly. "Think about what you just read," he whispered in Dom's ear. "Everyone is going to know. Every time they see you they're going to know, and they're going to think about what I do to you at night." He punctuated his words with punishing thrusts. "What you _beg_ me to do to you." At that Dom cried out and came, his whole body seizing as pleasure ripped through him. Silas kept fucking him, a strong arm around Dom's waist to keep him from collapsing boneless onto the rug. Dom closed his eyes and let him, enjoying the helpless sensation of another man taking out his pleasure on his body until finally Silas's thrusts grew erratic and he came.

They moved to the bed afterward, curled up in each other's arms before turning off the lamp to sleep.

"You didn't really publish that, did you?" Dom asked. He was sure Silas wouldn't, but he needed the reassurance.

"Fucking hell of course not!" Silas said. "I printed the one copy in my hand press. I had to clean up before I got here, took longer than I thought it would."

"That's why you were late," Dom confirmed, glad of the explanation. "But then why haven't I seen you all week? There's nothing wrong, is there?"

"Oh, well, I really have written another volume," Silas said cheerfully. "First one sold like the blazes, made all my money back and more. Been spending all my spare time writing."

"Oh, wonderful,” Dom sighed. “You've gone from seditious pamphlets to illegal pornography."

"It's not as illegal," Silas protested. "And besides, you like it."

He did.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've ever wanted to know just how purple prose can get, read some porn published before 1900. I had read a little bit here and there and found more (https://en.wikisource.org/wiki/Portal:Erotica#Early_modern) for this fic (research! Yes, the phrase "engine of love" is from Victorian erotica). I find it hilarious and fascinating but if you're curious, be aware it abounds with underage sex, incest, and non-con, not to mention dabbling in a host of other taboos.


End file.
